


Eat Twinkies and Make Merry

by shadowsapiens



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsapiens/pseuds/shadowsapiens
Summary: Lucifer/Sandalphon deserve nice things.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Eat Twinkies and Make Merry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thoughtless_Whispers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoughtless_Whispers/gifts).



> oops I misread the tag as "eat twinkies" instead of "eat twink," basically the same thing though right???


End file.
